Evil's Return
by rothos1
Summary: A Daiblo II: Lord of Destruction Ranma fic. What if evil returned to Ranma's world?Rated M for necromacy


Disclaimer- This is an act of fiction, Blizzard entertainment owns Diablo, all associated names and the Diablo II classes, Ranma 1/2 is not mine, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Rothos as he appears does belong to me.

I needed to make a delivery, to keep an old promise, the child had just come of age.

I walked into the Nerima district with my package, an old friend's present to her friend's daughter.

I inquired of a passerby directions to the Tendo dojo, their eyes grew wide and they just pointed.

Without a word I followed, now was not the time for words; but for action. I entered the Tendo courtyard

and knocked. When the door was answered by a young woman I asked to speak to the woman of the house.

The young woman straightened and said she was the lady of the house.

"I mean no offense, but can I speak with your mother."

A look of pain crossed her face, no the original contact was dead. Now I would have to do the job on my own.

"Forgive me for being so abrupt, but a friend of your mother's request I bring these and the appropriate trainning to the Tendo household."

I bowed low, well maybe this would be harder than Xia Shu thought. Nevertheless, he would fuffill his comrade's dying wish before he died at the ripe age of four thousand.

"You are the descendant of Kimiko Tendo,correct?"

The woman nods her head, "Then you should learn of your inheritance, may I come in?"

She nods not really knowing what to do

"Ms. Tendo, your mother was the sister of Xia Shu, one of the greatest Viz'qatar I have had the pleasure to know. The Viz'qatar are the Order assasins, mage-slayers for the Vizerjeri. You are destined to take the torch of fighting the Prime Evils, along with six others that I will make known to you. I have come to pass the torch and give the trainning needed to persevere. I understand that this is a lot of information to digest all at once, but time is of the essence."

Ranma poked his head into the room to put a face to the unusually strong ki signature.

"Uh, Nabiki; who is this guy you are talking to?" Ranma asked

"Uh- this is, what did you say your name was?"

"My name is Rothos Carthaginos, I come from the Halls of the Horadrim to seek the Champions of Light. It is an honor to be before the heir of Bul-Kathos and Xia Shu."

"WHAT!" Ranma and Nabiki asked, "The scions of the house of the Northern Tribes and the Assasins are destined to Champion the Light and repulse the Prime Evils once more." Rothos explained

"Each of the seven are naturally attracted to each other, The fury of the Druidic Colleges, the mighty barbarians of the North, the Amazons of the Southern isles, The Zan Esu of the East, the Paladins of Kurast, the priests of Rathma and the Vizqatar of the sands."

"I have each of your traditional weapons avaiable to me, though I had yet to see three of the seven living in the same abode."

"Three!"

"There is another, a young woman with much untapped power, so strong she must be the scion of the Southern isles."

"Akane, that uncute tomboy?" Ranma asked

Crash, whack. Ranma was sent on a skyward trajectory.

"Now there is not much time, I have come to offer my assistance as well as deliver this news. If you accept this tutelage, your trainning will start tomorrow. I will reinforce the old wards, so we can practice undisturbed by the forces of Hell."

Turning, Rothos said. "I suggest you wear something comfortable."

Muttering to himself, Rothos hoped he had been right, these would be a pathetic match for the coming tides of Darkness.

He went to his apartment and drew out the Gidbinn, muttering the incantation taught to him by Ormus, he released it onto the ritual table. Now the challenge would come from the Rat men themselves.

He crossed his legs and began the battle by clearing his mind, extending his hands into nothingness, he withdrew his spinning blades of death. He strapped them to his waist, drawing a deep breath; he called forth the power of the grave. His armor surrounded him like a lover's caress. Upon his head he placed the crown, of the King. A squad of Ratmen appeared by the Gidbinn, leveling them with a flurry of teeth of the Dragon; he raised their corpses as loyal minions. As an afterthought he summoned a miniature iron golem from a pair of scissors.

Grimacing at the size, but thinking no more of it; he prepared for the next wave.

A pillar of fire and brimstone erupted from the floor and their stood a succubus.

While her creamy skin was enticing, he sent one of the spirits that attended the Great Dragon into her. The floor returned to its previous state and he went limp in his armor. He screamed as he mentally sparred with the Dark Wanderer. With great effort, he touched the Gidbinn, Diablo screamed. The wards secure; he dismissed his skeletons. After a few minutes of rest, he dispelled his armor and placed his equipment back in nothingness.

A/N- I hope you approve of my choices so far, I need help on the others please review with your choices, anyone is open. I might rewrite if I get different ones for others.


End file.
